iRape
by PepeLePue
Summary: One night in college sam strays to far from the curb Rated M for a reason There are only going to be 3 chapters i am working on two coming up soon
1. It has just begun

This takes place 3 years after they go to high school

It all began with carly hearing muffled screams coming from the back seat of a blue pick up truck she tried to open the back seat door but it was locked

The night before

"Hey Carly I'll be right back" Sam said to carly as she got off of the couch

"Where are you going?"

"Hmm nowhere just across the street"

"But it's 1:30 in the morning"

"Yeah I know but there's a new store that stays up 24 hours"

"OK be careful"

"Whatever you want anything?"

"Nah im fine but can you bring me a coke?"

"Sure"

Sam shut the door and carly continued watching her show

Sam kept on walking when someone in a black hoodie grabbed her, tied her with duct tape and shoved her into his blue truck and drove off Sam screamed 10 minutes later when she got the duct tape off her mouth

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"You'll know soon enough" he said in a dark voice

45 minutes later Sam had cried her self to sleep and the man stopped the car and got out

Sam didn't know because she was a heavy sleeper He ripped off her pants and shirt and then he pulled off his pants and under wear and then pulled her panties and bra off

He put on a black mask and shoved his dick into her vagina 5 minutes later Sam woke up

Dizzy and nauseous and felt a draft on her whole body she tried to cover her self by putting her jacket on her body but instead she felt her breasts moving up and down

And tried to scream but it was muffled she opened her eyes and looked up and saw a man fucking her and fainted

Part 2 coming up


	2. The Drop Off

Chapter 2 of iRape

Sam awoke an hour later in the same car she was in when she got raped

She tried to move her hands but they were tied. Sam could her foil like paper rustling the man who had raped Sam was eating a Hot dog and he put the fries next to Sam's face close enough that she could eat them with her mouth alone. The next ten minutes was like waiting in hell for Sam she didn't know what he was waiting for or waiting to do.

Sam was just staring at the ceiling asking herself what did I do to deserve this.

The man got out of the car and went into the back seat of the truck he was going to do the same thing he did to Sam. Sam pretended that she was asleep and then the man covered Sam's moth with rope first then duct tape and tied her hands and feet together with rope he shut the door and ripped of all of her clothes except her bra and shirt he took off his mask and directed her face to his Sam started crying as soon as she saw his face it was Freddie Benson..

"Hi Sam told you, you would know soon enough"

"F.?"

"Yep its time for your special treatment" Freddie got on his back and under Sam he started finger fucking Sam's vagina and then he started to lick it and after the first time she got wet he stuck his dick inside of her again he thrusted in and out harder and harder each time. Freddie felt a heavy feeling at the middle section of his dick and he was about to cum when he heard someone trying to open the back seat door Freddie stopped and

Pulled up his pants and jumped into the front seat with Sam still naked in the back crying

Freddie drove off speeding knocking the person to the ground

"What's his deal?"

MEANWHILE

"Sam be quiet!"

"FREDDIE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!!!?"

"Because you always turned me down. BECAUSE I WAS EATHER A DORK OR A FAGGOT!!"

"Fredd…"

"NO DON'T FUCKING SPEAK!!"

"But I was ju…"

"DID YOU NOT FUCKING HEAR ME SHUT UP!!! I'm dropping you off at you dorm get your clothes on"

Freddie threw Sam's clothes back to her and cut off the tape on her wrists and feet

She left the car crying and ran into her dorm room

"Sam what happened?"

"I can't talk about it literally"

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone"

And Sam ran into her room crying hysterically

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. The nightmare Begins

**_Chapter 3 Sorry It took so long I completely forgot about it so here is chapter three_**

**_Disclaimer I do not own anything of iCarly or any nick show_**

* * *

**_Knock Knock "Sam come out and eat you haven't ate in a day what's wrong?"_**

**_… "Sam open the door!"… "Sam!!" the door knob unlocks and Carly opens it._**

**_Sam jumps back on her bed crying still. "Sam what's wrong, you can tell me im your friend"… silence Sam didn't reply she just kept on sobbing "Sam please your starting to scare me what happened to_**

**_you last night?" "*sniffle* nothing I just…remembered something sad". "Like what?" "Nothing just leave me alone so I can keep crying" "no Sam, I'm you're friend I need to know what happened to you_**

**_so I can try to make you feel better about what happened". "Listen Carly you don't understand you'll freak out and go completely insane so im not gonna tell you" "Sam, im not gonna freak out or go_**

**_completely insane I probably wont even react that bad". "You are trust me I know what im talking about you are gonna flip out completely" "Sam what happened to you last night?" *sigh* "Fine if you_**

**_want to know that bad I'll tell you but like I said your gonna go completely insane"._**

**_"Ok im ready for it hit me with your best shot" "Ok here it goes" (breaths in deeply) "Last night something terrible happened to me"_**

**_"Uh hu". "Well um I wa Iwa Iwas RAPED!!!" Carly just sat there with her jaw gaped down as far as it could go, Sam started crying again. "A- A-A- Are you serious why the hell wouldn't you tell me_**

**_when it happened, who did it to you I will murder him!!!" "No Carly you can't kill him he's not here any more he's probably half way across the country by now". *ding dong* "I'm coming just a second_**

**_Sam I'll be right back stay here" Carly opens the door "Oh my gosh, Freddie what are you doing here?" "Hi Carly I just came by to say hi to Sam and you, is Sam around here?" "Oh no Sam's upstairs_**

**_want me to go get her?" "No its cool I'll just walk up there its nice to see you Carly" "You too Freddie" The end chapter 4 coming next tell me what you want to happen next in chapter 4 fans thx_**


End file.
